Modern development in checkout systems for use in certain department store and supermarket operations includes the use of a reader in the form of a data pen or wand for optically or magnetically reading data on coded labels attached to the merchandise items purchased by the customer. The data pen is scribed across the label thereby either optically or magnetically sensing the coded indicia and generating electrical signals representing the indicia sensed. These electrical signals are transmitted over a communication cable attached to the data pen to a control unit where the signals are decoded and the resulting data assembled, displayed and printed. During the checkout operation, the operator is required to perform other operations which do not involve the use of the data pen such as receiving and dispensing money, coupons, etc. During these operations, the operator will store the data pen in a holder until the next reading operation is to occur.
Since the checkout environment varies with each store installation, it has been found that a data pen holder which has been designed for a horizontal installation for use in one type of checkout environment could not in many instances be used in another store environment where the holder is required to be installed in a vertical position. In this latter instance, due to limited space availability, etc., the data pen within the vertically mounted holder may extend out at such an angle as to interfere with the movement of the checkout operator. Therefore, there has developed a need for a data pen holder which can be mounted in either a horizontal or vertical position wherein the data pen will be orientated in each position at an angle which is convenient for its removal and insertion by the checkout operator, and wherein the angular extension of such data pen in each instance will not be in the way of either the checkout operator or customer. In addition, the use of a data pen requires that any foreign material picked up by the tip or deposited in the socket be removed. The location of electronic equipment associated with the data pen must of course also be considered. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a data pen holder which can be mounted in either a horizontal or vertical position, each position supporting the data pen at an angle convenient to the operator. Another object of this invention is to provide a data pen holder which is constructed to handle dirt and other objects falling into the socket when the holder is in either the horizontal or vertical position. A further object of this invention is to provide a data pen holder which is constructed to provide storage area for associated electronics equipment. A still further object of this invention is to provide a data pen holder which is simple in construction, made of a low cost material and convenient for diassembly and assembly with a minimum of tools required.